


Stumbling Towards a Goal

by Lazchan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day One, Gen, Prompt: Beginnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: Day one prompt for Yuuri Birthday Week, :Beginnings. Yuuri at his first competition also gets to meet his first fan...





	Stumbling Towards a Goal

“Excuse me...are you Katsuki Yuuri?” Yuuko looked up at the quiet question, aimed towards her friend sitting next to her. Yuuri had just finished a competition; local and filled with moderately talented skaters, and even though Yuuri had been new to the large-ish competition, he had still came out on top. Yuuri fussed over his mistakes, but Yuuko only had kind words and encouragements for how incredible Yuuri looked out on the ice.

Apparently, she wasn’t the only one and she nudged Yuuri into looking up at the shy looking girl standing in front of them. She was plastered against a group of her friends and she was holding out a shikishi. Her cheeks went red when Yuuri nodded, looking a little confused, but gave her that shy smile that was sometimes so hard to coax out of him. HIs sharp gaze moved past the autograph board to the skate back slung over her shoulders, even if she had to have been too young to participate in the same competition he was in.

“I…. yes?” he asked, gaze flicking back to the autograph board. She gripped it tighter in her hands.

“You--you were so amazing out there,” she babbled, her friends subtly pushing at her back to either give her encouragement or simply make sure she didn’t run away. “I watched everything you did, even your practice and you were the best!” She was obviously trying to not speed through her words, tripping over the compliments and the blush was rivaling Yuuri’s at that point. Yuuko grinned and hugged Yuuri around the shoulders, pleased that someone besides herself had the courage to come forward and let Yuuri know how talented he was.

“I just-- I….” he swallowed hard and stared down at his hands. “I really had fun skating,” he said after a moment. He seemed to have gathered his courage from somewhere around his sneakers and looked back up at the girl. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Yuuko nudged him again and he turned to give her a brief scowl, and then hid a grin. “You skate, right?” he asked, gesturing to her bag.

She nodded so hard that Yuuko was afraid she was going to sprain something and she hid her own giggle. Yuuri really had a fan here and while she wasn’t going to tease him overly much about it, she was still going to tease him once they got home that had someone that thought he was really so amazing that she tripped over words when he answered her questions. “I just started-- I only came here for p-practice and to see the other skaters, and--”

“Thank you,” he rubbed the back of his head, looking shy again. “I--I still think… think that I have a lot of work to do, but I’m really glad that you came and watched everyone.” He bit his lip. “Everyone tried their hardest and-- and I think you will too, when you skate.”

She made a squeaking noise and nodded, holding out the stiff board again, biting her lip. “Could-could I get your autograph?” she asked, voice almost inaudible at that point. “You-- you skate so amazing that-- that I know you’re going to be-- that you’re already amazing-- but….”

One of her friends pushed forward, a wide grin on her face. “She’s going to want your autograph because you’re going to be famous one day and she wants to say she noticed you first,” she explained, when all the stammering from the girl had trailed off into mumbled words.

“I want to be one day,” Yuuri said, voice shy, but there was a strong conviction there that rarely came out. “I want to show all the people that supported me that I was worth it.”

Yuuko looked at the eager faces of the younger skaters and knew that it wouldn't be a problem.

 


End file.
